Ancient Organisms
Ancient Organisms Common knowledge of the Ancient Organisms in the modern era are all derived from ancient myths and legends. Ancient Organisms are a mysterious race that existed during what is now called the Ancient Era. The Ancient Era took place during an unspecific period of time "tens of thousands of years ago". It is currently a mystery as to what happened to cause the Ancient Organisms to disappear from the world. Ancient Organisms are different from all other known classifications of living organisms. They are unlike humans, monstrous beasts, normal animals, or plants. In the modern era, their appearances can only be speculated based on ancient myths. The Ancient Era is said to be the beginning of Martial Cultivation in the world. Legends state that the gods passed down the method of cultivation to all the races of the world to allow them to study and comprehend. Every living organism, be they plant, animal, monstrous beast, human or one of the other now extinct races, had the opportunity to cultivate. At the time, it was quickly apparent that Humans apparently had greatest talent for cultivation of all the races. However, another race referred to now as the Ancient Organisms appeared some time later, seemingly possessing even greater cultivation talent. Ancient Organisms are said to have a level of martial comprehension that is above both monstrous beasts and humans, even being more powerful than humans with Noble Bloodlines. However, unlike humans, the Ancient Organisms did not use their power for themselves, and even took it upon themselves to share their enlightenment with others. Alternate Theory of Ancient Organisms While visiting the Blood Sea of the Eastern Sea Region , Chu Feng encountered a blind old man who offered to tell Chu Feng of a story of the Ancient Era that would overturn everything he believed to know about the Ancient Organisms. With his curiosity piqued, Chu Feng agreed to listen to the story. While hearing the story, Chu Feng was endlessly shocked because the old man’s words were indeed completely different from what he’d heard. It did indeed overturn his knowledge. The story, from Chapter 607, is as follows: In the Ancient Era the world belonged solely to the Ancient Organisms. They viewed other species as slaves, pets, or even toys. The Ancient Organisms possessed great power, forcing all the species of the world to live lives even inferior to pigs and dogs under their oppression. However, many people were not willing to live so pitifully. One man in particular was very smart. He intentionally became the slave of the Ancient Organisms and, using his intelligence, he quickly gained their trust and became a servant of the Ancient King. In that era, a human obtaining such a position even stood above many Ancient Organisms. Yet his intelligence and ambition did not stop there. He stayed by the Ancient King’s side at all times to observe the Ancient King’s cultivation. One day, he finally understood the king’s method of cultivation and created a cultivation method suitable for humans. He started to cultivate and quickly gained power equal to what many Ancient Organisms had. Even more importantly, he discovered another type of power—one that even the Ancient Organisms didn’t have. This other power was Spirit Power, the power to enable one to open a gate to another world and to summon that world’s organisms over to theirs. However, that power wasn’t something everyone could obtain. One had to have a special type of connection method, and the generations to come named that connection method ‘Spirit Formation Technique’, and named that power ‘Spirit Power’. That person was the first person to create the human's Martial Cultivation Method and Spirit Formation Technique. His battle power became stronger by the day until one day when his strength surpassed countless Ancient Organisms, and only the Ancient King could fight against him. He wanted humans to be on an equal standing as Ancient Organisms, but the king would not allow such a thing. Ultimately, an unavoidable battle took place. The great battle lasted for several days and caused the sky and earth to be covered in darkness. In the end, the Ancient King was defeated. After the king died, his blood remained spread across the sea and for a long time, and did not fade away. Eventually, his blood merged together with the seawater, making the sea where he died eternally blood-red. However, the person who defeated the Ancient King also paid a certain price. One of his eyes was taken by the king and could never be restored. Although he forever lost an eye, he did not lose sight of his ambitions, and he saw the world even more clearly. He decided to liberate all humans in the world. He no longer wanted humans to stand equally with Ancient Organisms, but instead to become the new rulers of the entire world! Thus, he started to pass down his method of martial cultivation and trained a large batch of human cultivators who were even more powerful than the Ancient Organisms. They started a campaign from the Eastern Sea Region, and finally eradicated all Ancient Organisms, creating an era that belonged to humans. He’s the person who created the method of Martial Cultivation as well as the Spirit Formation Technique. However, his contributions were not only those. His true contribution was changing the fate of humans, so people of the later generation called him the Fate Primogenitor.